A Total Switcheroo
by AmuletLemon
Summary: Amu, a unknown princess, has a stuck up snobby twin sister named Megumi. Megumi is going to Europe for 4 weeks but she has boyfriend. She doesn't want to have a long distance relationship so she wants Amu to maintain her relationship.


Lemon: Who's ready for the first chapter?

Amu: I am!

Lemon: I don't own Shugo Chara!

* * *

><p>"Strike! Top that." I cheered. Utau, one of my best friends, rolled her eyes. She straightened her green shirt and stood up.<p>

"I will." Utau grabbed the purple bowling ball. She rolled the ball down the lane and it ended up in the gutter.

"Gutter-ball!" Yaya, another best friend, and I chanted. Utau huffed and sat back down. It was now Yaya's turn. Yaya cheerfully hopped up and headed towards the lane.

"I don't see why you guys play this game." My friend Rima mumbled as she flipped a page of her magazine. Rima has never lifted one bowling ball. She only shows up because she's bored.

"You can do it Yaya!" I shouted. Yaya grinned at me and rolled the ball down the lane. The ball knocked out all the pins except one. When the ball returned, she rolled it down the lane again.

This time the ball smacked the pin out of the lane.

"Spare!" The screen flashed. Yaya smiled and skipped back to her seat. The screen began totaling up all the scores. Utau crossed her fingers, hoping she won.

"Winner is...Amu Hinamori!" The screen began to show those weird animations. I simply smiled. I always win, I'm like a pro! Every week, Utau claims she's going to beat me but, she never does.

"You owe me ten bucks. Cough it up." I reminded Utau. Utau reached into her big, purple purse and grabbed ten dollars.

"I'll win next time." She said as she shoved the money in my hand.

"Sure you will." I slipped on my black checkered jacket. Currently, I have a black shirt with a white skull on it. My skinny jeans had a whole bunch of rips in it. I had on black, low top converses.

We returned the bowling shoes and left the bowling center. Outside smelled of popcorn and pretzels. We walked slowly down the street.

"Who's hosting the sleepover?" Rima asked. We all paused and glared at each other.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" We shouted. People looked at us stupidly. Utau and Rima used rock and Yaya used paper. I just stuck out my finger.

Yaya tilted her head,"What's that?"

"A tree branch." I declared.

"Tree branches don't beat rocks!" Utau defended.

"Yes they do."

"Oh really, how?"

"Tree branches grow making them cooler than rocks! So ha!"

Utau flicked Amu on the nose.

"Then it's decided. Sleepover at Amu's." Utau,Rima, Yaya began heading to my car. I pouted and trailed behind them.

We all piled in my black car and got on the road. Utau pressed a button and rock music began blaring. We stopped at a red light and heard whistling. We looked to our right to see boy's in a car.

"Yo!" A boy with scruffy brown grinned cheekily. Maybe I need glasses or did Utau blush a little? I looked over at the boy who was driving the car. He had midnight blue hair and hypnotizing eyes. I looked away from him, feeling his gaze all over me. Thankfully, the light turned green. I quickly sped off, happy to be away from those boys.

"I'm hungry!" Utau shouted over the music. I turned the music down and said, "We could order sushi."

"Or eat ramen!" Utau shouted.

"No, we've eaten that fifteen times this week." I reminded her.

"How about candy?" Yaya asked.

"Um no, Sushi it is." Rima and Utau mumbled in unison. We were right down the street from my house. I spotted something white on the road. I quickly slammed on the brakes, making Utau hit her head on the dashboard.

"What the f-" Utau trailed off. I looked all around me. The white thing was gone. I thought it was some old lady who was lost.

"Amu, wear your freaking glasses!" Utau huffed. I smiled apologetically and quickly drove to my house. I pulled in to my driveway and hopped out. Yaya and I ran to the door and unlocked it. Utau and Rima lazily followed us into the house.

"Yo mom!" We yelled as we dashed upstairs. "Hello girls!" She yelled back. We heard my sister's terrible singing from her room.

"Shut up." I kicked her door. We walked into my room and sat down. I flopped on my black bean bag chair and turned on the TV.

"What type of sushi do you guys want?" Rima asked as she flipped open her cellphone.

"Ebi, Tako, Amaebi, Tekka Maki, and Unagi!" We all babbled in unison. Rima texted her boyfriend, Naghiko, their order. Naghiko worked at the sushi bar down the street so, we could get trays of sushi for under ten bucks.

"Sometimes, I wonder how are lives would be if we were..." Utau trailed off.

"Real princesses? Not fake princesses you rarely see?" I inquired which made Utau nod.

"I like not having the responsibility of watching over a country." Rima added.

We all nodded and muttered, "Yeah.."

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea" The audio of the TV boomed.

"No one gives a shit, that's who lives in the pineapple." I said as I changed the channel. The TV switched to a channel that showed nothing but commercials.

"I'm sure you've heard of the stories of princesses living in magnificent castles or of queens and kings ruling over the land. However, what if people of royalty lived right down the street from you? In the show 'Neighborhood Royalty' we're uncovering secrets of your neighbors. Airing next Tuesday!" The TV flashed pictures of crowns and castles.

Rima cleared her throat and said, "Um, we're are in deep trouble." The room remained silent as we thought about what could happen. I changed the channel, trying to clear my mind.

Finally, I found a decent show that I watch occasionally.

Naghiko knocked on the door and greet us with a, "Yo."

"Hand over the sushi." Utau hissed. He quickly handed her the bag filled with clear, plastic containers of sushi.

"That will be five bucks." Naghiko stated, holding out his hand. I handed him five dollars and shoo-ed him out the room.

"I didn't get to tell him bye." Rima complained.

I stuck my tongue out and said, "Text him." Rima rolled her eyes as took out the prepackaged chopsticks. I took out my chopsticks and picked up a piece of ebi. I was just about to eat it but, my sister barged in.

"I'm going to Europe and your not!" Megumi screeched. She knocked my sushi out my hand and laughed.

"Get out of here dumbass!" I shrieked. Megumi glared at me and jumped on my bed.

"No, I have to talk to you." Megumi answered.

"Hurry up and tell me so you can leave." I grumbled.

"Well, I'm going to Europe for 4 weeks and I need you do to me a favor. I need you to switch places with me so, you can date my boyfriend while I'm in Europe." Megumi explained.

"So you want me to date your boyfriend while your gone?" I asked. She nodded and smiled.

"Let me think about that. Um no. Haven't you heard of long distance relationships?''

Megumi pouted and said, "Yeah, but why have a long distance relationship when...your twin sister can date him?"

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Listen, I'm not dating him case closed."

Megumi smirked and said, "Oh yes you are. If you don't, everyone will know your secret. If you do, no one will found out."

"You're bluffing."

Megumi took out her cellphone and dialed a number.

"Um yes, I have some info that I thought you could feature on the news tonight. Well, I know a prince-" Megumi began but I quickly grabbed it.

I closed the phone and muttered, "Fine, I'll switch places with you."

She smiled and patted my shoulders.

"Of course you will." Megumi skipped out my room and closed the door.

I sighed and mumbled, "What did I get myself into?" Utau, Rima, and Yaya remained silent, not knowing the answer.

* * *

><p>Lemon: Well that's it! Hope you liked it.<p>

Amu: I didn't.

Ikuto: When do I show up?

Lemon: Soon :D Anyways, Reviews are loved and appreciated!


End file.
